the_stalker_case_of_max_fanheart_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy Harris
Tim is a minor supporting character in A Performer's Life Beyond the Drapes. He is a trans boy who has a dream of becoming a Broadway performer. Appearance Tim has an androgynous appearance. He is of short, slim stature, and has fair skin, shaggy dishwater-blond hair, and amber eyes. Due to not beginning transitioning yet, he still has a higher, feminine voice; paired with his short stature, he is almost always cast as little boys in productions (being cast as Billy Elliot in Billy Elliot and Jack in Into the Woods). He usually dresses in casual attires, mainly t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans. Personality Initially, Tim seems to be a slightly nervous person. He prefers to be left alone (excluding the company of close friends), and is often seen by himself. He is shown to experience gender dysphoria, being uncomfortable and annoyed when people refer to him by his deadname (Kayla) or with the idea of presenting as a female. Despite this, he is very kind and polite to everyone, especially close friends. He likes helping people and trying to cheer others up if they're feeling down. He is shown to have a somewhat close relationship with Max, Greta, and Mikael (the former because of their shared dream, and the latter because he gives Tim emotional support when needed). He has a dream to become a Broadway performer, and puts in a lot of work in order to make his dream a reality. He is shown to be a talented singer and dancer, a pro actor, and a hardworking stagehand. It's these traits that earn him praise in the theatre community, as well as friends. Relationships Friends Mackenzie Fanheart and Greta Watkins Though they don't share many interactions in the first two segments, they are all later shown to be very close friends. Their friendship is stated to have begun in the Billy Elliot production: Tim played Billy Elliot, Max played his mother, and Greta played Mrs. Wilkinson. Tim affectionately refers to Max as "Mum" and Greta as "Miss", showing that he values them as close friends and fellow Broadway performers. Mikael Karlsson Tim is shown to view Mikael as a close friend and older brother-type, due to Mikael always giving him emotional support when he needs it. He also supports Mikael's relationship with Max. He is noticeably saddened when Mikael moves back to Sweden. Other Ms. Solace Tim is annoyed by Ms. Solace's ignorant behavior and her constantly referring to him by his deadname. Gender Identity Tim is Transgender, denoting or relating to a person whose sense of personal identity or gender does not correspond with their birth sex. In Tim's case, he is a Trans Man, being biologically female, but identifying as a male. Performances * Wicked - Chistery * Into the Woods - Jack Mentioned * Billy Elliot - Billy Elliot Trivia * The name Timothy is the English form of the Greek name Τιμοθεος (Timotheos), meaning "honouring God", derived from τιμαω (timao) "to honour" ''and ''θεος (theos) "god", while the surname Harris is from a surname which was derived from the given name Harry. ** The name Kayla is a combination of Kay and the popular name suffix la. Category:Characters